Staged Dreams
by Vanilla Toxins
Summary: Everyone's favorite Vocaloid shota, the one and only Len-kun, becomes a bit sleepy and begins to drift off into his dreamland, where the music floats about freely and the bananas are ever-present.


**DISCLAIMER: ****The lyrics used in this story are from Dios/Signal-P's "Overcome" by Len Kagamine. Great song, by the way!**

* * *

The overpowering roaring of the crowd intensified fiercely as Len Kagamine stepped out on the stage, beaming with excitement. As he glided to his place in the center of the platform, the singer's adrenaline levels soared rapidly, feeding off of the audience's cheering screams. Sending a wink in the direction of the crowd (which earned him numerous lovestruck shrieks), the boy raised the illuminated microphone to his lips and waited for the burst of background music to begin. Starting a song always gave his heart a small, elated jolt, and tonight's concert was no different.

_Ooh, oh oooh_  
_Ooh, oh oooh_

After the wordless vocals, Len grinned and began the first line.

_Kaze ni nosete hakanaku mau_

Following that, the blond shota inhaled deeply and continued the song.

_Soredemo mada owari janai_  
_Ima wa jitto tae rushikanai_  
_Tatoe kimi wo ushinatte mo_  
_Mugen ni hiroga rusono omoi de_  
_Kowaku wa naisa tachi mukatteke_  
_Sagashi tsuzuke te mitsu ke dashita_  
_Doredake kakattano kana?_  
_Kitto korega shinjitsu dayoto_  
_Ima wa shinji you to omou_

As he sang out his very soul, the young Vocaloid felt his eyes water as small tears collected at the corners. The emotional factor of the song, in addition to the crowd's passionate response to its endless storm of notes and lyrics, was so beautifully overwhelming.

_Kowasa retemo jama saretemo_  
_Tsugino ippo ni sonae rebaii_  
_Mou dame dato akirame temo_  
_Kuyashi sadake nokoru daro?_  
_Sonna toki minna no koe wo kike ba_  
_Sasae ni natte ganbare ruhazu_  
_Kibou no hikari wo mitsu ketara_  
_Karada de uke tome temite_  
_Mou dare ni mo make naito_  
_Chikara ga afure dashi tekuru_  
_Mugen ni hiroga rusono omoi de_  
_Kowaku wa naisa tachi mukatte ke_

As Len climbed up the scale and neared the top area of his range, he felt his mouth curl up into an infinite smile. He took pride in his talents; the singer could easily reach notes so high in pitch, they were ultimately impossible for average human beings.

_Jibun wo shinji te tatakae ba_  
_Kanawanu teki nadoinai_  
_Genkai toppa shite tsuki yabure_  
_Chikara wo mise tsuketeyare_

While the Kagamine twin vocalist melodically screamed the last string of notes, the audience reacted wildly, voicing their love of the performance by screeching until their vocal cords went raw. Len gazed fondly out at the vast sea of neon lights—they were uniformly yellow, his favorite color—and bobbing heads and waving hands and it was all just so perfect he felt as though he would die of the flawless, impenetrable elation and be reborn as beautifully yummy banana. Wait... what?

The dazed fourteen-year-old snapped open his aquamarine eyes in confusion, dreamily sitting up from his napping spot on the loveseat and looking all about the living room.

"Hey, sleepyhead," a nearby voice chimed softly, fully locking Len out of the state of dreaming and cruelly thrusting him into reality. Rubbing at his eyes, Len sighed and groggily turned his head toward the source of the call.

Luka.

Len groaned and flopped irritably onto his back, sticking his thin legs defiantly up in the air. Luka laughed lovingly at the inaudible grumbles—complaints chocked full with mean words directed at her, most likely—that her 'younger brother' uttered. "Dreaming about performing again, I see?" the pink-haired woman teased. "Or just bananas, perhaps?"

"Both," Len muttered whilst attempting to smooth out his spiky, golden tresses.

Luka nodded amusingly as she watched the child pull his locks up into their usual, small ponytail. "You know, you have another concert coming up. It's in six days."

"Really? Yay!" Len squealed with excitement, popping up from the loveseat with a perky swiftness.

Luka chortled and shook her head, looking down at the floor to hide her further amusement. Len-kun really was a strange kid.


End file.
